


When to Quit [comic]

by BabyCharmander



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Comic, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, first half humor, second half angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCharmander/pseuds/BabyCharmander
Summary: After yet another bridge-crossing scheme goes disastrously awry, you'd think Héctor would consider giving up... right?But really, if you thinkthat, then you don't know Héctor very well.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	When to Quit [comic]

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took me... way longer than I thought to finish. I wrote the script for this like two years ago or more, sketched some thumbnails, and didn't get around to starting the comic proper until April. 
> 
> BUT it is now DONE, so here it is in all its... glory?
> 
> This was drawn traditionally, and then scanned and edited digitally (some pages edited more than others). It was done as a test to see how well I could handle doing a traditional comic (as I plan on doing a longer original work in the near future). Results were highly informative. I could not! ... Not _well_ , anyway. Not that I don't enjoy working traditionally, but it's a bit much for me to do a large-scale project this way. And this was only ten pages! 
> 
> Even so, I'm still happy with how this comic turned out, even though drawing it was a rough process. I feel more confident in my inking now, too!
> 
> Huge thanks to Jaywings and Dara for giving me pointers (and in several cases, providing me with much better thumbnails) as I drew the comic. You guys are awesome!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Every story has a happy ending, even if it's a long ways off. Never stop trying to cross the bridge.


End file.
